It started with ramen
by Mindless Destruction
Summary: Hinata returns from a mission in Sunagakure to meet her boyfriend at the ramen shop. Little does she know that one little kiss can go a long way. SasuHina, some SasuNaru, GaaNaru. Rated M because.
1. the story til i fix the chapters

It started like every other day.

Sasuke had come to pick me up from my mission at Sunagakure. On the way to the ramen shop-he promised we'd go together someday-, I told him all about it. The mission was to deliver some scrolls to the Kazekage from the Hokage, which seemed simple enough at first. However, as soon as we left the Land of Fire, we were attacked by rogue-ninja. It was a pretty crazy battle, with kunai and shuriken all over the place, but we won, and continued on our way.

Sasuke was so intent on listening that he almost leaned into his ramen. I couldn't help but laugh at him, it was so ridiculous. The lead jounin of Konohagakure, praised for his alertness, had almost fallen into a steaming hot bowl of ramen! He didn't think it was so funny, but he just glared at me. Then his face softened, and he leaned toward me. He pressed his lips to mine, and I felt my heart go twice as fast as usual. Plus I think it was in the wrong spot. The ramen shop keeper glared at us.

"If you want to do that with Hinata-sama, Sasuke-sama, I recommend you do that somewhere more private."

My already red face grew hotter. Finally, Sasuke pulled away, licking his lips. There was a faint trace of saliva on them, and I realized why the kiss had felt different than the others. He had used his tongue. I don't quite know what happened next, but I felt the ground, and something hot and wet-blood?-trickling down my face from my nose. I heard someone call my name, and some loud chattering. Then all I remember is feeling Sasuke's strong arms around me, and feeling weightless. I guess he had taken me to his house, because when I woke up, it was kind of dark and soft. A sofa. Or a bed. All I know is it was warm, and smelled like Sasuke.

Thinking about Sasuke and the kiss made me swoon. Suddenly I was aware of a presence in the room, and I looked up. Sitting on the bed/sofa next to me was Sasuke. In the wan moonlight his every feature was illuminated, giving him the appearance of an angel. The long lashes that framed his eyes cast small shadows over his onyx eyes, and seemed to accentuate the pale beauty of his face. I could see the muscles in his chest and arms tensed slightly from bending over me.

"Are you alright?" The velvet, angelic voice was barely audible, and it only made him seem even more like a dream.

I reached up to stroke his cheek with the back of my hand, to make sure he was real. To make sure he wouldn't disappear. Suddenly, the tears stung my eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened and he held me to his bare chest. I was still wondering why it was like that.

"Oh God… did I say something Hinata? Are you feeling alright? Did you hit your head earlier?"

I let the tears stream down my face. The tears of feeling not good enough. Of feeling like I didn't deserve to be with him. The angel of beauty. And I, what was I? I was nothing, nothing special. And yet, here I was. In the arms of the best thing in my sorry life. As soon as the tears stopped, I clung to his neck, and he didn't stop me.

"Sorry… I… didn't mean to scare you." That was all I could manage to say.

He lightly pressed his fingers to my lips.

"Shh. You hit your head when you landed on the ground at Ichiraku. But you're ok now." He stood up. "If you need anything, just call me, alright? I'll be in the other room." He bent down and cupped his hands around my face, tilting it back. Swiftly, he kissed me on the cheek, and then disappeared into what I presumed was the hallway.

In the quiet stillness, I thought of where I was. Obviously it wasn't my house. The next logical place to be was Sasuke's house. Sasuke-kun's house! I couldn't contain my excitement, and I thought I was going to faint again.

After several moments of hyperactive fan-girl breathing, I began to look around. Next to me was - what appeared to be - a dresser with two pictures on top of it. One was a picture of Team Seven with Kakashi-sensei behind them. Another was a picture Sasuke-kun and I had taken together during cherry-blossom watching in the park. Then I turned my attention to the floor. It was somewhat messy, with a few papers and shirts on the ground, but other than that, the room was pretty clean. And that's when it hit me. This was Sasuke's bedroom! Why else would there be a dresser and a bed in there?

Then, I got an idea. It was somewhat stupid, and kinda childish, but I had to do it. I was going to ransack my Sasuke's bedroom. And, maybe, just maybe, make-out with him afterwards.

I pulled myself off of the sweet-smelling bed, and made my way toward his drawers. I couldn't help but hesitate when I reached it. I mean, what would I find? Pervy magazines and books? Pictures of other girls? Letters from an ex-girlfriend? I had to breathe deeply as these thoughts swam through my head. Well, I figured, whatever was in there, I guess I could just ask him about it, right?

I opened up the top drawer and looked at what I had found. At first, I didn't quite register what was in there. But when I finally did, I couldn't help but feel the heat in my cheeks. I looked down at the pairs of boxers just sitting there. I picked a pair up. They were black, and the fabric looked a little tight, like it would be fitted.

I pictured a plush, circular bed covered by a soft deep crimson blanket. Everything in the room was either black or crimson, giving it a very dark feel. The only lighting in the room were a few red candles. The flames illuminate a figure sitting on the bed. His muscles appeared accentuated in the light of the candles, every curve of his body outlined. The fire burning is reflected in his dark eyes. And all he's wearing are these of boxers.

I shivered at my perverted fantasy. Carefully, I slipped the pair of underwear into my pocket. I closed the drawer I had been going through, and opened the one underneath it. I was somewhat disappointed. All that was inside of it were some pajamas. I sighed and closed that one, too. I reached down and opened the last and lowest drawer. All that was inside of was a blank box and a bunch of papers.

I picked up the box and shook it. It sounded to me as if there were a lot of little things in there, and I got a little curious. The box had already been opened. I slid my finger under the tab, and the top popped open. I felt my eyes grow wide, and a small gasp escaped my lips.

Condoms!

I didn't know that Sasuke had these! And seeing as WE never did anything like that, it bothered me to see them there. Did he have a 'friend with benefits' that I didn't know about? I was so shocked. I let myself fall back onto the bed, the box still in my grasp. I guess that it was still open; I heard some of them fall to the floor and scatter. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't help but feel so… suspicious. Even though Sasuke had always said I was his one and only, he could have been lying. I felt sick. I wanted to scream with frustration. I didn't know he was like that! Dammit!

I heard the door creak as it opened. I could feel him standing over me, but I didn't look up. I couldn't. Not after my discovery. I held the box under me, so that I was practically crushing it. I could feel myself shaking, and I didn't know why. And then I felt the tears. They spilled down my cheeks and made little splatter marks on the sheet.

I could hear myself lightly sobbing, and I know Sasuke could, too. He sat on the bed next to where I lay and put his arms around me, pulling me up.

"Nngh!" I shook my head and kicked around to get him to let go. I didn't want him to see the box. "No! Let go of me! Eeeee!" I knew it was childish, but I continued thrashing around to get him to let go. His grip strengthened around me. I kept screaming. And then, he kissed me. Not like before. It hurt, almost. He crushed his lips fiercely against mine, and twisted his fingers tightly into my hair.

When he finally broke away, I turned my head away so he couldn't do it again.

"Hinata…" he whispered into my hair. "Hinata, my sunshine…"

I turned to look into his eyes.

He pressed his lips to mine again, only softer, more gently than before.

"I'm sorry I did that, Hinata." He whispered against my lips. His voice, even though it was barely audible, sounded slightly raspy, like he was thirsty. "I'm sorry. It's just that I needed you to stop screaming. We don't want my neighbors to think I'm hurting you, do we…? No, we don't."

I could feel his lips move away. They brushed lightly on my cheek, then my chin and neck, and finally resting on my collarbone. He moved them back to my neck, and kissed me. He did this for a while, and I could feel myself tingle with an unfamiliar longing. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"What's that in the box, Hinata?"

I felt myself stiffen. Shit! I had forgotten about the box. It was then that I realized he had been distracting me so as to get me to tell him what it was. I guess I'm not good at hiding things.

"I… um, it's… well, it's… nothing…?"

He chuckled. "Are you asking me, or telling me?"

I mumbled something.

He laughed again and playfully grabbed at it.

"Eep!" I swiftly pulled the box away from him.

Sasuke looked at me, both brows up. "Wow, Hinata. You've been loud tonight." He paused and looked like he was considering something. "That makes me wonder… Hinata, are you a … screamer?"

I felt my face burn with embarrassment. "I- I- I don't know!"

He put his hands on my face and pulled me closer to his face.

"Then we'll have to find out, won't we?" he purred seductively.

My heart thumped against my chest, loud enough that I swear he could hear it. He leaned closer and kissed me. He gently pried my lips open with his tongue. I could taste him in my mouth. His tongue entwined with mine, and I could feel myself salivate. At the same time, his hand moved toward my leg. I could see where this was going.

"Mrmf!" I protested. I broke away, panting heavily, and slapped his hand away from my thigh. "Don't touch me there!" I screamed. "I-I don't want it!"

The look on Sasuke's face made him look like he had been slapped. He turned away, shameful.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "You should go home."

He sounded pained, but I didn't feel comfortable. So I left the box on the bed, and left the room.

The next day, I saw Sasuke on my way to Naruto's house. I was so embarrassed about the previous night that I hid from him. As he passed, I couldn't notice his face was flushed, almost like how it was when he had wanted me. '_Stupid Hinata! You're imagining things!_' At least, I had hoped I was.

When I got to Naruto's house, I was greeted warmly by him, as always. It's funny now, to look back and remember what I had once felt towards the kitsune. I mean, I still loved him, but more like a brother now.

"He-eey, Hinata-chan! What's up?" The kitsune grinned sheepishly. His face also had that flushed look.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" It still felt odd to address him so openly. "How are you…? " I stopped speaking and let out a small gasp. As I had come closer, I had begun to notice small bruises on his neck.

Naruto's eyes narrowed with concern. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?"

I was so shocked.

"N-Naruto…kun…? W…What are those… on your neck…?" At this, Naruto blanched. His face quickly turned pink, and rubbed his neck the way Kakashi-sensei did when he was nervous. Maybe that's where Naruto got it from. Or-

My heart quickened. I was so sure now of what had happened before I came.

"Um… May I still come in, Naruto?" I gave him my cutest smile.

He was softer than Sasuke. "Uh, yeah, come on in, I guess…"

I came in and took my shoes off. I walked into his living room and sat on his sofa. He came in too, and sat opposite me.

"So…why're you here?" Always cuts to the chase, I suppose.

"Me….?" I pointed to myself innocently. "I had just _missed_ you so much, Naruto. I-I mean… is it so wrong just to want to see an old friend…?" I tried my absolute hardest at a shoujo face. It must have been pretty good, because Naruto soon looked guilty for being so rash.

He blushed. "I-I well…" he turned away. Again, I caught sight of the bruises. Even though I had seen them before, I pretended to be shocked.

"Naruto-kun! Whatever happened to your neck? Do you need to see a medic-?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his face grew even redder. "W-w-what? W-w-where-?" He saw them. "Oh SHIT!" he yelled. "Damn teme…." He muttered.

I immediately pounced.

"Teme? You mean Sasuke-kun? Did he hurt you while he was here?" by now I was positive about my theory.

"N-no he didn't—I mean to say we—"he kept stumbling over his words, embarrassed about the conversation taking place.

"Naruto," I said knowingly, "you and Sasuke _did_ some stuff, didn't you?"

He coughed lightly. And that's when I realized what was really happening. Sasuke was using Naruto for sex because he knew that I didn't want to have it. Naruto was Sasuke's 'friend with benefits'. I felt like screaming. My old crush and my boyfriend were doing it. Together. Quite possibly every other night.

"Oh my god…" that was all I could say. And then I ran. I could hear Naruto calling after me, but my legs kept pumping towards Sasuke's house. I knew what I had to do.

I pounded on Sasuke's front door for at least five minutes. I could tell he was there. I just knew it. After a while, the front door opened, and there stood Sasuke. His dark hair was mussed, and his eyes were heavy. He must have been asleep.

"Mmm… Hinata, what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me for last night?"

I blushed and looked at my toes. I couldn't believe this guy!

"Sasuke, you were at Naruto-kun's, weren't you?" I looked right into his eyes, hoping that he would slip up and tell me the truth.

A mischievous smile played on the edges of his perfect, slightly swollen lips.

"As a matter of fact, I was." He said.

I took a deep breath. "What were you guys doing?" I asked as calmly as possible.

His smile became a triumphant smirk. "We were only having a bit of fun together, Hinata." he waited for me to say something, but when I stayed silent, he continued. "You see, after you left last night, I felt a little bit lonely, so I went over to Naruto's house for some company. That's all, _Sunshine_." The way he said my nick-name was so… venomous. It was kind of like he was mad at me. But _why_?

"S-Sasuke-? Are you-? _Gay_?" I was starting to get frustrated, and I don't know why.

He looked at me for a while, and then leaned forward. Before I could stop him, he crushed his lips to mine. My mouth was partially open, and he took advantage of that. I could feel his tongue stroking the roof of my mouth, my tongue, and I could taste him, sweet like rice candy, and I could smell him, like cinnamon.

I could feel him pull away, but I wanted him. I pulled him back to me and kissed him.

"Hinata, we can't get carried away on my doorstep."

I opened my eyes and looked around. The neighbor family's mother was standing, watching us disapprovingly. My face turned bright pink. I turned to look back at Sasuke, who was already on the inside of his house.

"Come in, Hinata." He was on his sofa.

I walked into the house. I had only been there last night, but it felt like my first time inside. There was a spacious living room, with a matching large sofa, loveseat, and coffee table. The floor was a dark wood, and the walls were painted neutral beige. I took off my shoes and placed them next to Sasuke's.

"Please close the door, Hinata-chan." I did.

I took a seat next to him on the sofa. He moved closer, and put his arm around me. Before I could open my mouth, he said: "I'm not gay. I was drunk, is all. We- Naruto and I- didn't mean to go so far. That's all that happened."

I was totally shocked. I didn't think he would have admitted to me what had happened. So he and Naruto were drunk, and they- But why were they even drinking? I looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun…? Why were you and Naruto drinking in the first place?"

He hesitated. His face was unfathomable. He shifted uncomfortably next to me, and then finally broke the silence.

"I talked him into going to the club. I was drinking because…" he stopped and looked into my eyes. "Because I felt like you rejected me. I know it's a stupid reason, but when you told me no last night… But I guess I should just respect your wishes. It was stupid." He smiled at me. But then I understood him. I guess when I rejected him, it hurt his manly ego. I remembered something like that in some guy book Ino and Sakura had been looking at forever ago.

So that's what was wrong. He was just a little upset that I didn't want to with him. Or so he thought.

"Sasuke…"I started. "Sasuke, it's not that I don't want to – with you – it's just that I wasn't ready last night, but if you want to now…"

Sasuke jumped off the sofa. "Hinata!" he shouted. "Listen to yourself! You don't just give yourself up like that! I was wrong that night; I don't know what came over me, but no! I'm not going to hurt you like that! I don't want – to be the one to do that to you, is all…" he trailed off and looked out the window.

I stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped me in his strong arms, and held me close.

"Sasuke." I whispered into his chest. "I don't understand. You stay you don't want to be the one to break me. So you won't take me. So what if _you_ didn't break me? What if someone else did that? Then would you have me?"

He stiffened. He pushed me away from his body and looked at me as if I were crazy.

"You wouldn't." was all he whispered.

Before I could say anything, he pressed me to the wall. He placed his lips next to my ear.

"Do you really want that, Hinata?" his breath on my ear made me tingle. "Do you really want me _inside_ you?"

"Huh." I said. "Stop trying to be noble. I know that when it comes to this-"I stroked his chest "- you're anything but that."

I could feel his skin warm under my hands. "Do you really want this?" he murmured. His lovely voice became slightly husky. Very sexy.

"Yes." My voice quivered. "Yes." I repeated, louder now, more confident.

"Alright then." He said, kissing my neck. With that, I could feel his hands on my waist, turning me and leading me towards his bedroom.

I didn't know what to expect. I was so nervous, so scared. My heart was leaping out of my chest. Then I realized something. I had no idea what I was doing. I had never known what to do. And yet here I was, with Sasuke. In his bedroom. Alone together. It's so funny, the use of those two words like that. How can you be alone with someone else? But, I was alone here. I didn't know how to do it, how to make him feel good, how to make…me feel good. Unlike Ino, who would go out to the club and come back the next morning, saying 'Thank God for that pill' and being totally wasted.

A sudden noise brought me out of my thoughts, and I realized that Sasuke was removing his shirt. The soft lamplight illuminating the room came from the right, so his entire chest was bathed in shadow, accentuating his muscular features. I know I felt drool on the corner of my mouth.

He moved silently towards me, until his chest was touching mine. I could feel the steady rise and fall of our chests, and our two hearts beating at two totally different paces. His was calm and steady, mine, sixty an hour, _b-thmp, b-thmp_! I could feel his breath on my neck, and a tingle ran down my spine. 'This is it.'

He pressed his lips to my neck, sucking and kissing, licking away the sweat coming out because of my nerves. I began kissing him back, and soon we were in some kind of drunken stupor. Sasuke slid his hands up my shirt, gently removing it. _B-thmp, b-thmp_. I was too preoccupied with his neck to notice. His hands slid down to my waist, and hesitated. And then he did something I was not at all counting on. He put his hands in my pants. I started, but before I could do anything else, Sasuke crushed his lips onto mine. For a while I forgot where his hands were, and I let him ravage my mouth. Swollen lips, wet tongue, a million flavors all from one man.

He removed his hands from inside of my pants and repositioned them on the front of my jeans. He began to unbutton them, and proceeded to undo the zipper. The same hands pulled off my jeans, then his own.

He kept kissing me, passion and lust choreographing his every beautiful motion. His skin burned mine, and mine his. Our sheer body heat was making the room uncomfortable, but I kept quiet. By now I was panting, I needed air, but Sasuke kept on kissing me, as if to say, 'don't stop now'.

Almost as if reading my thoughts, Sasuke, stopped.

"Hinata, we don't have to have sex. We can just make out, if you want."

That sure as hell was all I wanted to do, but I couldn't say it. I knew he wanted to, I could see the lust in his eyes, the way they took in every curve of my body. I had to do this. Not just for him. I also needed him. So bad.

When he saw I wasn't backing down, he sighed. He grabbed me around the waist and took me to his bed. He sat me down on his lap, and kissed me everywhere. He placed wet, open mouth kisses on my neck, lower onto my chest, where he hesitated. I knew where his lips were going. I wanted him to. But he didn't. Instead, he rubbed my chest. I don't really know what he was doing, but it felt good. I closed my eyes and sat in his lap, letting him do whatever the hell he felt like. I shifted in his lap, ever so slightly, when I felt something poke me.

You know, I remember sex-ed from Tsunade-sensei two years ago. It's funny, how you hear about something, and then forget entirely about it until it happens. I was ever so certain now that he wanted to. And so did I.

Sasuke pushed me lightly off of his lap and onto the bed. His lips whispered against my skin everywhere. My lips, my hips, my chest, my stomach. I moaned as I felt heat flood through every pulse point in my body. He moved his hips slightly, closer to mine. He pulled on my panties, and gently tugged them off. His hands moved to my back, and undid the clasp keeping my bra on. Slowly, he removed that, too. He hurriedly planted a heated kiss on my lips, persuading me to go through with it, to stay all night. I didn't need convincing to do it. I needed convincing to stop, if anything.

I felt kind of weird, being the only one completely naked. So I reached out and grabbed his boxers, pulling down, down, down until they were off. I had never seen one of those before. It was hard, and large because of me, his turn-on. In some weird way, I was proud of myself. However, the pride was short lived, because I felt Sasuke do something spectacularly stunning with his lips, and I couldn't help but gasp and whimper. Absentmindedly, I began toying with his hardened member.

"…uhn… ah, H-Hinata…! Don't-don't DO that…! Its torture!"

I smirked. My inner sadist was enjoying watching him moan under my control, hearing his voice make such sweet sounds. It made my back tingle with pleasure. I stroked him again, completely shameless, touching a guy in that place. But it was fun. He began breathing harder, panting, wanting more than just a touch. And only I could give him what he wanted.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, positioning myself accordingly.

"You can't get away." I said with a playful smile. He looked at me, surprised, and then triumphant.

"On the contrary." He said, voice lowered about three octaves. "_You_ can't get away." He smiled, and reached over to grab something. A condom.

Holy shit, I had totally forgotten about those things. If he wasn't so responsible, I might have wound up having a baby. But how could I care if it was mine and Sasuke's?

As soon as he got it on, he pushed me all the way onto my back. My breath was coming in waves, anticipation gripping my stomach. I couldn't believe this. He pressed his cock toward my core, and then stopped, hesitating.

"Hinata, this is going to hurt for a while, ok? But it won't for long, I swear. Just thought I should tell you, after all…"

I didn't care. I just wanted him so bad. That was all that mattered. My happiness and his.

Gently, he slid inside of me. I screamed loudly.

"Ah! Oh, fuck, Sasuke! It fucking HURTS!" I couldn't believe the pain. Ino had said the first time hurt. Sakura had said the first time hurt. But I never knew how bad it was. I could swear I heard something tear, definitely felt something tear.

I was panting, the tears stinging my eyes. But I wouldn't let myself cry.

I could feel him inside of me, and the pain soon subsided. Instead it was filled with an unrecognizable pleasure. I felt myself tighten around Sasuke, drawing moans from him.

"H-Hinata…! That feels so… oh god!" he was so happy, I could feel him sweating. He moved inside of me, and I felt waves of pleasure course through my body. He began thrusting rhythmically, sending and receiving moans, making my spine tingle.

"Faster…harder…oh god, Sasuke…make love to me…harder…harder…!" I knew that he would. I didn't have to ask.

I moved my hips with his, sending stabs of pleasure through my body, losing focus, forgetting the neighbors with kids. Forgetting the world. We were everything in it, everything that mattered. He thrust harder, faster, deeper, panting and sweating. Sweating and panting. Our heartbeats kept in time, fast, fast, faster, the same pattern as his thrusts. _B-thmp, b-thmp_.

His lips moved with mine, the only thing keeping us from screaming in pleasure. I felt a moan escape his lips, making mine vibrate. The only sounds in the room, the shush of skin against skin, the moans from him, the whimpers from me, the soft rustle of sheets, the beating of our hearts.

"H-Hinata. I think I'm c-close…" I knew what he meant. I was too. He pumped harder, even faster than before, totally blowing my mind. His lips began to wander my upper curves again. He took me in, and I gasped out. I arched my back so that my chest was pushed slightly upwards, towards his lips. Oh, god, that felt so damn good!

He continued to suck, making me whimper louder. His hot mouth made me feel so good!

I wanted to feel him, like this, forever.

"Sasuke, tell me – tell me that you'll only – oh gosh – that you'll only make love to me. Promise me, p-please…?" I couldn't believe I was asking him this. It was so stupid. But I just needed to know how serious he was. I mean, I had just handed him my virginity on a silver platter, after all. I needed to know how this guy felt about me.

He mercilessly pressed his lips to my chest, and looked up at me, lust hazed eyes. He pulled himself out, and wrapped his arms around me. He rolled over so that I was on top of him, and buried his face in my neck. His hair still smelled like him, but it stuck out at even weirder angles than before, and clung to him. He pressed his lips to my ear and nibbled on my lobe.

"Hinata, I've always been yours. And I want to make love to you forever. I was your first, right?"

He pulled away and gazed into my eyes. I knew they would tell him everything, no need for lying, so I nodded my head. "Yes."

Sasuke smiled. "Mhm. Well then, I also want to be your last. And you're my last. We belong to each other now." He leaned forward. "_Forever_."

I was happy. I was so happy. I couldn't believe it. He did love me.

***Naruto's POV***

I sat on my doorstep, thinking of Hinata. Her cute, innocent eyes and smile. I knew she was with the teme, but I couldn't help but think of her as mine. And then I wondered, what was she doing right now? What was that lucky son of a bitch, Sasuke, doing right now? Or rather, _who_ was he doing right now? I can't help but remember last night, and my face burns with shame. It was kind of all my fault, the whole event. Actually, Sasuke had brought us to the club for drinks. I don't like drinking, because I know that one is too many for me, but I went with him, cause, he looked real down. He ordered shot after shot, and was soon becoming a little tipsy. I remember smelling the alcohol on his breath. I got a beer just for kicks, but I soon found that I couldn't see straight: I wound up having three.

These totally annoying bitches came over to us and started fawning over Sasuke. I could tell he didn't like it, but was so drunk he couldn't think straight enough to tell them off. The almost dead, responsible me told me to go and take Sasuke home; the drunk me wanted to stay and party all night long.

Finally, Sasuke got fed up. "Listen… I can't go home with you girls… I'm not… like that…" he slurred and broke up his words, justifying his awful state. "See…" he put his arm around my shoulders. "This is my boyfriend." I knew it was just to scare off the girls, but being so close to him and his soft-looking lips drove me over the edge.

I tilted my face up toward his and crushed my lips on his. He easily granted me entrance, and he dug his fingers in my hair. I placed my hands on both sides of his smooth face, holding him close to me so that he wouldn't get away.

The girls watched, open-mouthed, and suddenly, they got really excited. One of them said she would pay us to go further. But we said no. Not here, anyway. Sasuke staggered a bit as he tried to clear a path through the crowd towards the door. His hand gripped mine, and soon I could see our way out.

As soon as we were out, Sasuke stopped. "N-Naruto… which way… is my house?" his eyes were hazed from alcohol and something else, I just couldn't tell what.

I looked around. "Why don't we go to my house?" I suggested. "We can party all night together." I don't really think I realized the dual meaning there.

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, and he gave me this crooked, drunken smile. Something about it was just so damn cute. "Sure." Was all he said. Both of us staggered towards my house, and finally made it. I don't know if it was the alcohol, but all of a sudden, I wanted Sasuke. _Needed_ Sasuke. Or at least his body. He didn't really seem to notice, so I fumbled with my keys until I found the right one and unlocked the door.

We tried to stumble in at the same time, and wound up falling on the ground in a heap. Sasuke was on top of me, and I felt like I could barely move. He kicked the door closed with his foot, since the keys had already been taken out. I struggled to get out from under him, but finally gave up. He felt so heavy.

"Uhn, Sasuke, you're heavy! Get off!" Sasuke looked down at me and grinned.

"Why would I want to do that? After all, you're my boyfriend for tonight." He got off of me long enough to flip me over and sit back on top. He pulled my chest up and leaned down, and stuck his tongue in my open mouth. I couldn't do anything at all. It felt so good, it felt so wrong, but I couldn't tell which it was. All I knew right then was that I was going to have Sasuke for myself tonight.

**Okay, um, this chapter—and the one before it—are different from the rest of the story, and, if you haven't already figured it out, they contain yaoi. So, if you don't like this kind of stuff, please don't read the next chapter. The story will probably still make sense if you skip this, but I just needed to do this. Oh, and I don't own Naruto. **

***Naruto's POV***

I led the way towards the bedroom, both of us stumbling through the house, knocking over things, like potted plants and a vase Sakura had given me. He fumbled with getting his hands under my shirt. He pulled his lips away while we removed one another's shirts. As soon as they had been tossed to neglected spaces in the room, our lips caught one another's again.

I don't even know how, but soon, we were naked, and Sasuke was on top of me. He put three fingers in front of my face. "Shuck." He demanded. At the time, I thought it was so cute, the way he spoke when he was drunk. I absent-mindedly took all three digits into my mouth and began to suck on them. Sasuke moaned loudly, I don't really know why, was it that pleasing?

He pulled his fingers away and stuck one up my ass, without any warning. "Oh my God!" I screamed. "The hell was that for?" I growled. He didn't listen to me. Instead, he shoved a second finger up my ass and began scissoring them. I whimpered in pain. Fuck, that hurt! He finally stuck the third in, stretching vigorously, when one of them brushed past my sweet spot. I cried out in pleasure, seeing the stars dance wildly behind my eyes. I groaned when he pulled his fingers out of me.

"I'll have to remember that spot." He said, smirking. I glared at him. I was about to tell him off, when suddenly something much larger than his fingers penetrated me.

"Augh! What the fuck?" I couldn't help it. "Damn, you have a huge-ass dick!" I yelped.

Sasuke panted hard. "Oh, N-Naruto…you're so…nnn…tight…ah!" I had to admit, his moans were turning me on. I needed him to move. "M-Move, teme. Y-You can move now." My heart stopped as he pulled out and slammed back in. He cried out when I clamped down on him. It felt so good.

Sweat dripped off of Sasuke's body and mingled with my own. I could feel his body heat and breath. The room was filled with the smell of sex, and the sound of two horny drunks taking their lust out on each other. Sasuke soon picked a rhythm to thrust in and out, making sure to hit that one spot over and over again. He grabbed my member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

I could feel every fiber of my being begging for release, aching for climax. Sasuke was tense under me, preparing for his own orgasm. He rammed my prostate hard again. That was it. I cried out, a wild, animalistic cry, as I came, my seed spurting onto my "lover's" chest and stomach. Sasuke moaned and yelled out, coming almost exactly after me. I could feel his cum running down my thighs, hot and sticky. That was all I remembered before passing out.

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache. I groaned in pain, and looked to the right side of my bed. My eyes almost came out of their sockets. Lying next to me, in all his naked 'splendor' was my best friend. I looked under the sheets. I was naked, too. The memory of last night flooded my brain, and I realized what we had done.

The nausea of last night's binge drinking and the realization that I had just slept with my best friend got the best of me. I pushed off the blankets and ran towards the bathroom. I leaned down over the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach. I remembered the taste of alcohol, the taste of Sasuke. Sasuke. He was yummy.

I was making it worse for myself, and I began heaving up nothing. I gulped down air and pressed my face to the cool tile floor of the bathroom until the feeling passed. Slowly, I stood up, and saw that my neck and chest was covered in bruises. Hickies. I walked back to my bedroom and caught a glimpse of Sasuke, sleeping so peacefully, in a beautiful place called slumber, where he had no knowledge of the horrible night before.

Shivering, I made my way towards my dresser and picked out some boxers and fresh pants that I quickly put on. I stared, downcast, at my cum-stained sheets. I seriously considered burning them. I looked at Sasuke again, and felt the color rise in my face. He shifted slightly and sighed. He was waking up.

"Mrm…" he yawned. His onyx eyes slowly opened. They were blurry with sleep, but they could still see me. "Naruto… what are you doing in—"He caught sight of my half-naked body. "—my room…?" His eyes widened, and he quickly tore the sheets away from himself. His face flushed, and bolted off of my poor, tainted bed. He slowly crumpled to the ground, faced toward the pile of clothing that was his own.

He picked up each article of clothing and tugged them over his disheveled head and muscular legs. He slowly stood up and walked to the door of my room.

"…Sasuke…" I mumbled.

He turned at the sound of his name.

"I'm… going home."

I stood, speechless, until I heard the front door slam. At this, I raced towards the source of the sound, even though I knew it was useless. He was already on his way home. As I opened the door, I caught sight of him walking home. I also caught sight of Hinata, who was making her way to my home.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself and went outside to greet her. I just hoped to God that nothing would give me away…

**This chapter is yaoi free. I still don't own Naruto. **

*****Naruto's POV*****

"Naruto! Snap out of it, I've been calling you for_ever_!" I looked up to see a very pissed off Sakura. She stood over me with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. I must've been in my own world.

I couldn't help but grin. At the angle she was hovering over me, I could see up her skirt. (She was in everyday clothing.) I couldn't help it. After all, I spent three freaking years with Pervy Sage.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" her tone became concerned. I hated when she did that. It made me feel bad after all of my nasty thoughts about her. I felt her hands on both sides of my face, so that I had no choice but to look at her eye-to-eye. My face grew warm; I didn't want to get too close, she might see my hickies…

"What is it?" she asked. I turned away and glared at her.

"I-I need to apologize to someone… It's really important. That's all." I had to apologize to Sasuke. I _had_ to. I mean, last night was not something to live with without being forgiven. It was basically my fault for kissing him.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What for?" she asked. I glared at her again.

"None of your business, dammit!"

Sakura looked taken aback. She crouched down to my level. "…I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "You should probably go apologize to her right now."

I looked up at Sakura. "'Her'? Why do you think it's a girl I have to say sorry to?"

Again, she looked surprised. "I-Isn't it a girl…? Like, you know, a girlfriend?" she blushed.

Oh. So that's why she thought it was a girl. "Yeah, it's not a girlfriend. It's…" should I tell her the truth? "…it's Sasuke." Aw, what the hell.

Both of her eyebrows shot up. "Why, you finally kicked his ass?"

I blushed. My manly pride suddenly wished I had been top. "No…I just did something stupid. Got us both in some deep shit." I grinned.

Sakura smiled too. "Alright then, you should go apologize."

"…like right now?"

"Well, why not?"

I bounced up, pulling Sakura by the hands so that she stood in front of me. "Thanks, Sakura." I hugged her. "I really needed that."

Sakura relaxed in my arms. "Naruto…"

I couldn't let this moment get too serious. "Psych!" I yelled and grabbed her butt. I quickly let go of her and took off of my porch with a running start.

"NARUTO!"

I must've looked like a madman, running and laughing through the streets. But I couldn't help it. I was happy. I was going to apologize.

I had to sneak back home so that Sakura wouldn't see me.

I had asked everyone—Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Ten-ten, Tsunade-baachan, Konohamaru, the closet perv, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and just about the rest of town where Sasuke was, but nobody knew where he was. I hadn't seen Hinata all day, so I couldn't ask her. That's why I was going back home to get my spare key to Sasuke's house. That bastard was probably sulking or whatever inside his house like always.

I finally got the key from my drawer and began to make my way toward his house. I had already figured out how to do this.

*****Sasuke's POV*****

Three times. I've done it three times before now. All three were drunken one night stands. Except I was basically raped the first time by this totally wasted coke freak, kept saying I could pay her later, like hell I was going to. The second time was this absolutely adorable girl—she was actually two years older than me—and I had no idea what had happened idea until I woke up in her bed the next morning. She was pretty twisted and sick, actually. She thought if she slept with me

_(you're the most perfect guy I've ever met)_

I'd have to marry her, and then she could live happily-ever-after-fairytale-princess-where-we-ride-off-into-the-sunset. She had drugged me. Yeah, a complete psycho.

Oh, and not to mention all of the unwanted sexual advances made by Orochimaru during my early teen years. I had always felt so dirty when I was turned on, and I avoided anything close to masturbation after a while, because Kabuto had this creepy ability to walk in on me jacking off _every fucking time_.

Contrary to popular belief here in Konoha, even though girls were always trying to get into my pants, I did my best to avoid getting laid. It wasn't just because of my experiences with sex—of course I was still traumatized by my disturbing sexual experiences—but in a way, I had kind of always believed that sex was something that only happened between two people absolutely in love. And then I had made my vow to revive the Uchiha clan. And then I had met Hinata.

She was always so calm and collected, even when we were younger. She was so precious looking, like one of those beautifully delicate porcelain dolls. With her purple hair and pale skin, her gentle curves, her ignorance to them, I knew I was in love.

And her voice. Oh God, _her voice_. It just about kills me. It really does. So soft and sweet like summer rain, I feel so blessed when she pours it out to me. I think I'm the only one who sees her the way I do, but it doesn't really matter. What matters is we were both madly in love. And so there I was giving her the time, actually making it with her, both of us so lost in each other…when Naruto bursts in.

"Sasuke, you bastard, I'm so freaking sorry it's all my fault and that was my first time you jerk-off and I'm sorry dammit~!"

My head snapped up from Hinata, who let out a scream of surprise. For a while it didn't register that Naruto was in the room: the only thing I knew was that something had happened that was not good. And then it hit me.

"N-Naruto! Get the hell out of here!" I covered Hinata with my body, and my body with a sheet.

Naruto stood absolutely dumb-struck, his mouth moving without any sound, like a koi fish.

"You-you bastard! I came here to _apologize_ for getting you drunk and sleeping with you, and I find you—you're making fucking Hinata for Chrissakes! You're—you're disgusting!"

I handed another blanket to Hinata so she could get out of bed without Naruto seeing her naked. She wrapped it around herself and went to her clothes. She ran past Naruto out of the room, and I could hear the bathroom door slam. It was just me and Naruto.

"I never asked you to come over here! I never asked you to say sorry! I don't care!"

"Like fun you don't!"

"I don't!"

"I can't believe you sleep with me and then Hinata the next morning! You have her, and then you go and get some from me!"

"Which never would have happened if you had stopped me from drinking so much!"

"And whose fault is it that we went drinking again?"

"You know what, I just—!"

I was cut off by Naruto. While we were arguing, I had put my boxers back on and gotten off of my bed. At the same time, Naruto had been moving towards me. I was cut off by his lips on mine.

I pressed my lips closed tight as he forced himself on me. He gently bit my bottom lip and I instinctively opened my mouth. He plunged his tongue in and tasted me. I held back a moan as he worked his wonders.

'This is wrong.'

It was wrong. He pushed me lightly and I fell back onto the bed. He tweaked one of my already hard nipples and rubbed my chest and stomach with his other hand. I couldn't help it now. He was moaning into the deliciously wet kiss, and I started to do so as well.

"No." it was breathed out by that voice that I loved, formed by the lips that have only been mine. 'No' my mind echoed.

"H-Hinata—" her name was caught somewhere in throat, just like Naruto's tongue. But he didn't matter. Even if he could make my knees weak, even though he was making me swoon like a schoolgirl, that was all physical. He couldn't make my heart flutter. He couldn't make me mirror the smile that paints _his_ lips the way she could.

I could hear her footsteps out the door, and I knew she was gone. Maybe forever. I couldn't feel anything. I let Naruto do what he wanted. I guess it really was only a matter of time before he had found out he was gay.

I have to admit that, for a guy, Naruto could definitely make me want more. I don't think my ass has ever hurt this bad. It's sore as hell. Naruto already left, and I've been laying here on my bed without any pillows or sheets. The sound of the washing machine and rain hitting the roof is a lullaby that my mind and body welcome readily. I just can't wait for sleep. Nothing could be better…for now anyway.

*****Hinata's POV*****

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Sasuke and Naruto were probably still at it. I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks, could feel the rain starting to mingle with them. God, I just can't believe it. He had just promised, promised to be my one and only, and yet, as soon as I came back from getting dressed, I find him making out with _Naruto_. My old crush and one of my absolutely best friends,_ Naruto. _I could just tear my hair out and scream.

I stopped running. I could barely breathe from running so hard and crying. Not so much crying as sobbing. The cold air hurt my throat and made my head spin. I hadn't realized how numbingly cold it could get when it rained. My jacket and pants were completely soaked through, so that I could feel water dripping down my skin. I drank in the blessed feeling and marveled at the silence.

The only sound was the sound of rain. It was so perfectly still. That part of town was so ordinary. It hasn't changed at all since I lost my virginity. I had changed, and I felt that the world should've somehow changed too. But the world was the same. It's was so…perfect.

The perfect quiet, the perfect cold... No one was out. I couldn't take it any longer. The tears came back, violent. I hated this. I hated the perfectness. I hated that silence. It was driving me mad.

I screamed.

I fell to the ground and pounded it with my fists, crying and gasping for breath and cursing loud enough for anyone, anyone around to hear.

Was there anyone?

Was I alone?

Even though I wished I was on the outside, I secretly wished that there was someone, _anyone_ watching. I felt so stupid.

"You look like an idiot."

All I heard was the rain. It was pouring down like it was trying to flood. At least a centimeter of water was on the ground. And it wasn't _raining_. It was…it was…it was like bullets were being sent from the heavens to destroy everything. Everything soiled and dirty and impure. Everything like me.

"Do you have a death wish, girl?" The voice didn't really seem to be coming from anywhere in particular. It was in the air, in the rain, in my head. It echoed in the disconcerting emptiness of the world.

Stomping noises. Coming towards me. I didn't feel the need to look up. A sandal came into view. Then a hand.

I took it.

The person was dressed oddly. They must've been a foreigner. No one wore clothes like that here in Konohagakure.

My surprise came when I glanced up and saw that the person's eyes were looking down at least 30 centimeters. But that's not what really got me. His eyes seemed to be a whirlpool of jade sadness and pain. His beautifully haunting eyes were only accentuated by the rings of black that surrounded them. He had this handsomely pale skin that looked as smooth as his voice sounded. It was deep and quiet, but it seemed to be everywhere. It was so silky that he seemed almost to be beckoning you with it.

"Do I…know you?"

He smiled and leant in towards me.

"Gaara. Gaara of the Sand Waterfall." He put his hand on my cheek and wiped some tears and rain away from my face. "Pleased to meet you, stupid, beautiful girl."

I didn't know if I should have been insulted or flattered, but nonetheless I sensed my face burn under his touch.

"Kazekage?" I blurted out.

"Shhh!" he glared at me through his thick auburn hair. He flipped his long bangs out of the way of his lovely eyes and lowered his voice.

"No one is supposed to know that yet, Hyuuga-san! I have to meet with the Hokage before I can really publicly announce my position to Konohagakure."

Huh. If he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, why did he trust me, who he had just met? Really, if this young man was really the Kazekage, shouldn't he have been a little more careful with his identity?

"Kazekage-dono—"

"Please, call me Gaara."

"…Gaara, if you really _are_ the Kazekage, and it's so important not to tell anyone—"

"It's not that I can't tell anyone" Gaara interrupted me "I just can't tell the _public_."

His eyes bore into mine.

"But I am able to tell any individual. Which brings me to this." His face turned slightly red. "Are you familiar with and Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

Just kill me and get it over with already.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am quite close to Naruto-_kun_. He and I have been friends since childhood. Why do you ask?" I wasn't mad that Gaara-san had just brought up Naruto. I mean, said blond had _only_ slept with my boyfriend twice in two days.

Gaara blinked slowly and looked out into the rain, as if he'd find the answer to my question in it.

"Naruto…I met him almost nine years ago…" he turned and faced me and I felt my heart stop beating for a moment. His eyes, so frighteningly filled with pain only moments before, had melted into jade pools of—love? Admiration? They were so tender I almost choked. Even though I know he wasn't really _looking_ at me, I felt like I was going to melt under his gaze. Dear God, if only _Sasuke_ looked at me like that. Then, life would be perfect.

"It was at the Chuunin exam." His silky voice penetrated my mind and thoughts. The Chuunin exam. I remembered that. Really, did this man have to bring up such painful things? I had taken a severe beating from Neji-nii, and he never let me forget it, even though he was a lot nicer to me now then he was before. "If it weren't for Naruto…I would have lost control. I would have…killed." Gaara flexed his right hand and seemed to inspect the tendons and muscles moving underneath his smooth skin.

His head snapped up, as if coming to from under a trance. He moved lightly to my side. I could hear his quiet breathing. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his so that our eyes met.

"I remember you. You looked so beautiful, even as you died before my very eyes." Suddenly, he didn't seem very kind. The corners of his lips moved into a smirk as he bent slightly. His hot breath tickled my neck's pulse point. I could feel my breath quicken as his lips brushed my ear lobe. "I remember wondering what your warm blood would feel like in my mouth."

What the hell was this guy, a vampire? I couldn't move, I was completely frozen to the spot. It took all of me just to remember to breath.

"If I am correct, you are now Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend, right?"

I think I'm still Sasuke's girlfriend.

Gaara blew gently into my ear. I closed my eyes tightly and stiffened. His tongue lazily traced the inside of my ear and he nipped the lobe gingerly.

"I won't lose to him. Not this time." He whispered.

When I opened my eyes, moments later, he had disappeared. I was holding his umbrella. On it was a small piece of paper that said in small, neat handwriting 'I'll be waiting.'

But for what?

**I don't own Naruto, but it would kick **_**ass**_** if I did. Only then it would suck. So never mind. **

**Special thanks to Coco-chan! (I know, that's not your real user name…)**

That's the one thing I always love about leaving Suna. The peace. Temari and Kankurou aren't always nagging at me, and I can do almost anything I want.

I have to find Naruto.

I have to win against Sasuke.

Yes, the Chuunin exams are over, but I still feel like I should win _something_ against him.

And I will. That girl is already _mine_.

It's only a matter of time.

***Naruto's POV***

It had been about three weeks since everything that went down.

I couldn't look at Sasuke. I couldn't look at Hinata. I couldn't even look at myself in the bathroom mirror.

I was so ashamed of myself. I mean, I had probably ruined Sasuke and Hinata's relationship for the rest of eternity. And yet there I was, looking for the one person that made _my_ heart skip.

Sakura had told me that he was in Konoha. And he was looking for me.

I could feel my heart pounding when I saw him standing calmly, leaning up against the outside wall of my apartment building. His auburn hair was as mussed as when I first met him, and I couldn't keep the smile from gracing my lips.

He turned to me and his mouth pulled into a radiant smile I'd have never known possible.

"Naruto…it has been too long." Gaara said as he seemed to float towards me. I could smell his scent, carried by the light wind. His lips moved in heart-pounding perfection; so tempting. "I hope I'm not bothering you with anything, but I am need of your assistance."

"No problem at all! You know I'd do anything for a friend!" I winced inwardly at the word 'friend'.

Gaara nodded. "I was hoping so. Naruto I—"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I caught his lips with my own and kissed him lightly. When I pulled away, his face was almost the same color as his hair.

"N-Naruto…" he stammered.

I tried to think of something, anything to say to apologize to him for my impulsive idiocy, when he pulled me back into another, rougher kiss.

"Forget the favor. It's not important."

He grabbed my hand and led me into my apartment.

***Gaara's POV***

I couldn't go through with my revenge. It just got too boring, and I know I may not seem like it, but I actually like entertaining things. Everyone likes entertaining things, right?

And besides, Naruto was a whole lot more entertaining that day than I know beating Sasuke will ever be to me.

**Alright, lovelies, I know Gaara changed his mind like, VWORSH, but it just had to go… I'm so sorry for not doing anything for a while, but that's what happens when you're stuck with writer's block and exceedingly lazy. And I apologize for the short chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

***Hinata's POV***

I hadn't said anything to him in three weeks, and I felt like absolute shit. I missed him, but there was no way I could look at him. I was too ashamed. Sasuke called almost every day, trying to convey just how sorry he was, to tell me that Naruto didn't mean anything near as much as I did.

I remember it rained a lot during that period of time. It was a record amount of rain received in under a month in Konoha. It felt almost as if the clouds felt the way I did.

Neji-nii-san tried to get me to get out of the Hyuuga compound, but no matter what he said, I just couldn't leave without thinking of Sasuke and the way he had always waited for me outside of the gate with a large bouquet of daisies and an even larger smile.

Finally, otou-san had me leave the house to go on a mission, a B-rank, I think.

I trudged through the slew of mud to meet my squad, and as I neared, I saw a familiar face, or was I just imagining things…?

"Good, you're here Hinata, now we just have to wait for one more." Kakashi said almost apathetically. "God, he's been late all the time lately."

Was Kakashi-san talking about Naruto? I didn't know if I had the strength to put up with him, seeing as he _had_ slept with my Sasuke—or was he even mine anymore? Hot tears stung my eyes as I remembered what we had said to each other.

"_Mhm. Well then, I also want to be your last. And you're my last. We belong to each other now._ _Forever_."

Forever.

That was only three weeks ago.

I heard Kakashi say something to someone and heard a loud voice rejoinder.

"Yeah, I'm late. Fuck off, asshole."

I twisted around, my hair blinding me for a moment as I twirled until it settled and I saw who had said that.

He mussed his long raven bangs with his hand in frustration, as I had seen him do so many time before when he was trying to describe something he himself didn't quite understand. His eyes moved towards me suddenly and widened substantially.

"Hinata…" I hadn't heard his voice in what seemed like an eternity, except once, altered by the light static over my cell phone on my answering machine.

He was as beautiful as I remembered, so tall with that lean musculature. I wanted to embrace him, to kiss him, to tell him I was so sorry, but I couldn't. Not then. We were on a mission, and had to behave accordingly.

"Now that all of us are here," Kakashi declared "I think we should head out." He shot Sasuke a glance that only the two of them could decipher, and then we were off.

**I…am…soooooo sorry! I started this damn thing so long ago, and I still haven't finished! To any and all of you who might have actually waited for something to happen, it's going to, and if enough of you scream at me enough, it might just happen sooner. God, I need to start hauling my ass….**

**Forgive me.**

**As always, any thoughts about what's happening thus far are always welcome. And please read some of my other fics too. Thank you, again.**


End file.
